


The Chosen Fate

by MysteriousTrashAdventures



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Call of Duty - Freeform, Crossover, M/M, call of duty cold war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousTrashAdventures/pseuds/MysteriousTrashAdventures
Summary: The Assignment//Chapter One
Relationships: Russell Adler/Ingo Beck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Chosen Fate

"Name?" The officer asked.  
"Ingo, Beck." The young man answered. He waited, tapping his finger on his thigh in impatience.  
"Go through." The officer ordered.

Beck nodded and went through the automatic door. The _swoosh_ and _clunk_ signalled that it had closed behind him. Through the door, a conference room accommodated a group of ranking officers. There were a few familiar faces but most were unknown or vague acquaintances. Beck instantly stood at attention, his hands slinking behind his back as his spine went rigid. Seeing at the head of the table was a silver haired man with a long face.  
"Cadet, sit down." A cold voice ordered. Ingo sat in the seat presented in front of him, not daring to make eye contact with the Grand Moff.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here?" The Grand Moff asked seemingly rhetorical. When a pregnant pause passed, Beck opened his mouth to speak. Quickly catching the words in his throat as he heard Tarkin's voice again.  
"You are here because you've been hand picked by Krennic to assist in the completion of a budding project. This is a top secret assignment. You are not to utter a word of it once you leave, _understand_?" Tarkin spoke firmly.

"I understand, sir." Beck gazed up to meet the icy blue hue of Tarkin's eyes that accentuated the mans skeletal face.  
"Good. You are not only going to assist in the sciences and math side of things, but combative as well. I'm assigning you to Scarif-" the Grand Moff was cut off by an interjection.  
"Sir. That wasn't what we agreed upon. I won't have a-" the man was silenced by a warning finger point from Tarkin.  
" _You_ won't have _what_? A capable and worthy soldier stand in your ranks just because of some silly height requirement? Remember who you're talking to before speaking," Tarkin said as he glared daggers at the man. The man shook his head quickly.  
"I'm sorry, sir. I apologize. This is the only exception I'm willing to make," the man said firmly.

Tarkin nodded before turning his attention back to Beck.  
"You travel there tonight. Take only what you need, the facility will provide you with everything else," Tarkin says as he rises. Beck rose too, perplexed but quite excited about this assignment.  
"I will watch your career with interest, Cadet." The Grand Moff said as he outstretched a hand to the young cadet.

”I won’t let you down, sir.” Beck said, determination evident in his voice. This was a big responsibility for a man just shy of twenty. The Grand Moff, though older, still had a vice grip as Ingo shook his hand. Tarkin said nothing more as he let go of Beck’s hand and left the room.

Beck felt a wave of relief wash over him as he heard the door close. _Scarif...what the hell was on Scarif?_ Ingo wondered. He immediately left to go back to his quarters and pack up what little belongings he had.

Saying goodbye to the tight and barren four-walled room was not as emotional as he thought. For as long as he could remember he had never felt an attachment to a place. It was one ship to the next or one base to the next, he never stayed in one place for too long. All he knew was movement...never slowing down to relax. Beck hadn't thought about relaxing in a long time...he guessed the last time he was free to do as he pleased was back on his home planet. _His home planet_...he barely knew it. He was sent to the academy when he was ten. There were glimpses of sprawling meadows laced with growing flowers and grand architecture with turquoise rooftops, but nothing concrete in his memory. Snapping out of his thoughts, he needed to focus on the task at hand.

As he packed, he began to ponder what project this was. _Why was it so important? Why him? And who is Krennic?_ There were many questions swirling around his brain. He guessed he'd be finding out sooner or later. Grabbing the duffel bag under his bed, he found it fully stocked with all the clean laundry and uniforms he had. He always was prepared if there was an emergency or they needed to evacuate. With ease he chucked the duffel over to his doorway. His hands now focused on making sure his bed was tidy and tucked. His eyes scanned the room for anything else. What laid on a small shelf above his bed were his glasses and a necklace. Plucking the necklace, his forefinger and thumb rotated the cloudy, rough cut crystal as he examined the shard. _Technically, he wasn't on duty_ he thought before slipping the string around his neck. Tucking the crystal in under his shirt, it's cool surface met his warm chest, dangling closely to his heart. Putting on his glasses, he took one last look around before heaving his duffel over his shoulder and leaving his quarters.

There was no one to say goodbye to at the academy besides his teachers. Even so, he didn't want to. Nobody really truly cared about him here...they just saw another number or an expendable but useful person to do their bidding. Ingo knew this and took pride in it. For him this was his calling. He'd serve the empire until it's dying days or his. Nothing could stray him from his path. There was no greater glory than serving his Emperor. The Empire brought peace, justice, and security to the galaxy. With rejuvenated excitement for his trip to Scarif, Ingo Beck boarded the transport with a lighter feeling in his chest...perhaps even happiness.

When Beck had exited the transport alongside a handful of others. He squinted at the bright sunlight and welcomed the warmth it provided. It was different from the dark coldness of space and he was grateful. The sprawling body of water before him lapped at the shore with tiny crashes of waves. The handful of cadets stood on the landing platform. Each taking in their surroundings with awe and suppressed excitement.

"Cadets! Welcome!" An accented voice called out. Ingo's eyes landed on a very tall man with dark hair, brown eyes and a friendly yet authoritative demeanour. _Oh no_...it was the same man from the briefing room. The one who had made it very clear that Beck wasn't welcome already.  
"Today, you start your journey into serving the empire for a higher and more important purpose than simply being a stormtrooper. Here...you will become death troopers." The man informed. Beck did not know what a death trooper did, but it sure sounded promising.

"Follow me. I will give you a tour of the training facility and you will be assigned a DT number." The instructor said as he turned on his heel and began to walk. Beck and the rest all followed. "My name is Val you may refer to me as such." Val informed the cadets.

As the group walked, Beck gazed in amusement at the shiny black armoured troopers guarding the door as they followed Val inside the facility.  
"You all have a special set of skills which is why you were chosen for this program. Each of you will specialize in a different division than your peers. Alone, you will still be a force to be reckon with, but together you will become unstoppable." Val said as he led the group to a door.

The door opened to reveal an armoury. Isles were filled with similar looking blasters, snipers, and unconventional hand combat weapons. At the back of the room were walls lined with every explosive imaginable. Ranging from simple door blasters to even a single seismic charge. Granted that no imperial ship could detonate it as of yet Beck thought it was only for display. If the Empire wanted something then they surely could get it. A chill went down his spine as he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and push him forward. He glared at the man who pushed him who was possibly a few years older then he was.  
"Keep it moving." He snarled. Beck would have said something if it wasn't for the fact they were surrounded by people, specifically the instructor. Ingo moved along as they exited the armoury.

Heading down a hallway, there was a large door marked clearly as an infirmary. The instructor stopped to speak to a death trooper who stood guard at the infirmary doors. A piercing scream echoed down the hall coming from behind the door.  
"Come along. Time passes quickly." Val said as he led the troops. Beck was curious about what happens behind those doors. Possibly just a trooper had gotten injured and couldn't stand the procedure. Perhaps something more sinister. He hoped it was the first situation. Though he was taught not to show fear it still had its way of creeping up on him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and bristled with the air conditioned corridor.

"Now for your DT numbers," Val stated as he entered the mess hall and ordered the troopers-to-be to sit. Each of them were given paperwork. Fun Beck thought resentfully. Give him equations and formulas and he would be set...not something as mundane as filling out experiences and basic facts of his life. His life was expendable and understandably so, he filled out the form and handed it back to Val. Val quickly scanned it before ordering him to stand off to the side of the room.

Val was keeping composed and wasn't as brash and outspoken as in the briefing room Beck noticed. Soon, the claws and true colours would come out. No matter how hard he tried, Ingo still somehow wouldn’t live up to his superiors expectations. _No...he couldn't think like this! Not here...here was a fresh start. A chance to prove himself and his worth_ Beck reminded himself. Tarkin's words echoed in his ears _I will watch your career with interest._ And an interesting career it shall be...Beck would make sure of it.


End file.
